Blind as a bat
by KODfreak
Summary: the evil mask Majora tells the story of his encounter with Aang and his friends, and how he take control over Toph. it's not cross over enough to be a cross over. Review and tell me if you want to make more!
1. Chapter 1

So there I was, defeated. That kid in green defeated me, or so I led him to believe. No I wasn't dead; I was simply floating through another dimension, when a young man in a black suit came towards me.

"Would you like a second chance?" He said reaching out his hand. I looked down at it and decided it was my only shot, so I reached out one of my tentacles, and he clenched down on it. In a flash, the scenery changed, and I was in my simple mask form falling onto some grass. I was face up and sensed my surroundings. This wasn't Termina, it was some other place! I was angry, but I could hear voices. Yes! A glimmer of hope! It was a girl dressed in green, and she had black hair. She stepped on me.

"Whoa! What's this?" She asked as she somehow lifted the ground where I was to her height. What amazing power! I could take advantage of her! She picked me up.

"What did you find, Toph?" asked a boy with brown hair and wearing a blue outfit. He came up from behind her.

"Whoa! Where did you find that mask?" He asked.

"It was on the ground." She said. He came close to her to get a better look at me, and she blushed. Yuck.

"Put it on, Toph!" He said. Yes! This is my chance! She puts me on her face, and bam! I have control of everything! Now in this new body I turn over to him.

"Whoa Toph. You look scary!" he said laughing. I kick him in the nuts. He falls to the ground whimpering. I just laugh. Two other people come up to us. One is bald, and the other is a girl, who looks related to the guy on the ground.

"Toph! Where did you get that cool mask?" The bald one asks.

"Nowhere you need to know. We should get going to the nearest town at once." I order.

"Toph, calm down. I hate it when you get so bossy!" the girl said. I lift my hand, and she is lifted in the air. The two boys watch in amazement.

"Toph, where did you learn to do that?" The brown haired boy asks.

"Uh, I always knew how to do this. I just never showed you." I said not wanting to blow my cover. I then toss her to the ground.

"Toph! What are you thinking?" The brown haired boy yelled as she helped the girl to her feet.

"There's going to be a few changes. I'm the leader of the group, and whatever I say, goes! And to illustrate my point, I will continue to wear this mask." I said. I walk forward and they follow behind me. I know they are talking about me. Just then the brown haired boy came up to me. I stopped.

"What do yo want?" I ask sarcastically.

"What happened Toph? Ever since you put that mask on, it's like you're a whole different person!" He said waving his arms in the air.

"So what. Who cares?" I asked.

"I care." He says. Oh great he is about to get mushy one me. He leans over and lifts me, my mask form up above Toph's lips. He then kisses her. Yuck! I hate love! And what worse is at this point I still had some control. Yep that's right. I was disgusted, so I leaped off her face and landed on the ground. I saw the two hugging, and then coming towards me.

"Now to make sure this mask hurts nobody ever again." Toph said. I sprang my tentacles.

"Not today." I said sliding on the ground hoping to cut them. They fight me, but in my form, I can't go very fast, and they seem to be shooting water and rocks at me. So then I change into my incarnation form. I lose my tentacles and spring legs and arms. I also sprout a head with an eyeball on it. I get so full of energy in this form. I confuse them by moving really fast. I gain the upper hand by dancing around and tripping them. Unfortunately, the bald one shoots a blast of air at my legs and I trip and land on my face. I can't get up, so I transform into my wrath form. I stop and get up, my arms and legs become more muscular, and my once small head is bigger and more demonic looking. The eyeball is more menacing as well. My arms now have huge whips attached to them. I whip them around, and now they are no match for me. They keep trying though, and I whip both my arms so all four of them get knocked back.

"Well it seems you can't defeat me." I say. "I now see how weak this world really is. I can take over it." I say as I walk away. I don't look back. I leave them standing there.


	2. Chapter 2 Skull gal

I retracted my whips and kept walking. I decided to stay in this form so I don't get pushed around. I hated walking this far. I should destroy this world. Dang, where is a moon when you need one? Anyway, I keep walking until I finally reach a bustling looking city, similar to clock town. As I walk through, people look and stare at me. People scream. I go up to a man. I am quite taller them him.

"What is the name of this place?" I ask.

"S-sir, you are in a portion of the nation of earth." He says. I roll my eye.

"This whole place is the earth, idiot!" I say as I grab him to the shock of many people. I throw him aside. Then, another guy comes up to me.

"Hey, you can't come here and just beat up people!" he said. He waves his arms around and starts to pull up a chunk of earth. He throws it at me and I catch it, to his surprise. I spin a few times and let go, causing to crash into several buildings. I laugh. I just love it when things collapse and fall down. I laugh even harder. The people back away in fear.

"Stop!" I hear a voice yell. It is Toph and her friends.

"You again? Don't you realize you can never defeat me?"

"Yes I do. But I also realize if you can defeat us, then surely you can defend us against the fire nation.

"Fire nation." I say sarcastically. "I can destroy anyone. And what makes you think I will help you? The great Majora helps nobody."

"Well," Toph says. "I see you like to destroy things. Well you will have a lot of fun inflicting pain, and watching people scream, and watch things blow up."

"Now you're speaking my language!" I say. It's about time. I like doing mass destruction! It's so much fun!

"Wait a minute. How do I not know this is some kind of trick?" I ask.

"No tricks, you just travel with us, and if we get into trouble, you help us out."

"Huh. Alright I'll go with you. But to make sure you are not lying," I say as I look at the brown haired boy. I shake my head, and he stares at me, his eyes widening. And in a flash of light, He turns into a small deku scrub. I laugh

"Hahahahah! That look suits you! Any tricks, and he stays this way forever!" I say while laughing.

" Sokka! What did you do to him!" Toph yells leaning towards him, and touching his face. Sokka looks in a puddle, and screams in his little deku voice. How hilarious!

"change him back!" the brown haired girl yells.

"I know you don't trust me, so keep your promise, and I change him back." I say.

"Oh Sokka, I still love you even if you are like this." I hear Toph say. Yuck.

"Okay. Rule number one. I'm in charge. Rule number two. No talking about mushy love gunk. Rule number three, any funny business, and I turn you all into deku scrubs." I say. We then walk out of town with me in front. I actually wouldn't mind turning them all into deku scrubs. It makes things interesting. We kept walking until we reached the top of a hill, where there was a camp of fire nation soldiers.

"Watch this." I say as I walk up to them. They notice me, and I call down an old friend. The moon. I smiled at its familiar face. The men watched in fear as it came closer, and they try to run away, but then, out of the blue came another familiar face. Falling off the moon was skull kid. He fell to the earth with a thud. I then send the moon back up, but make it so hundreds of heavy moon tears fall down and kill the soldiers. I walk up to the skull kid who is on the ground. He gets up and looks at me with surprise.

"Majora! Long time no see, buddy!" he says.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I thought he would hate me.

"Well Link left a long time ago, so I was alone. You were the only friend I ever had.

"Yeah, about that."

"I know you were only using me for your own deeds but I enjoyed it! I liked having all that power!" He says to my surprise. I decided the best way to destroy things is to become someone innocent, thus making destroying things much more sweet.

"Say Skull kid, how about I let you wear me, for old times sake?"

"Sure!" He yells. I shrink down into a mask, and he joyfully runs over and puts me on. I don't get full control over him like I did with Toph, but I lend him my powers, and I can advise him where to go. All in all, it's better than tiring my feet. Anyway, we walk through the now destroyed, and blood stained camp to a small village. The houses are small and a bit rundown. I tell skull kid to go into one of the houses to see if there are some useful items.

"You guys wait here." Skull kid told the group as we went inside. A person immidiently turns around and stares at skull kid. It's a girl, same height as skull kid, and had short brown hair, and brown eyes. She also wore the same clothes as skull kid. Her eyes widened.

"Wow! A real skull kid!" She yelled. Skull kid blushed a little.

"Skull kid! This is no time for games!" I tell him in his mind.

"Yeah, I am." He says.

"If you are a real one, than take off your mask." She says as Skull kid goes to do so.

"NO! YOU FOOL!" I shout as he takes me off. She smiles at him.

"You are a real one! You see, I am a skull kid as well. Though, my name is Skull gal. You might have met my brother Tingle. He is a forest fairy."

Of course I remember him. That bumbling green suited manchild.

"I have met him. Oh! Meet my best friend Majora!" he says. I float in the air.

"Hello." I say with a sigh. I turn to Skull kid.

"Skull kid, I think it is time to move on."

"Oh okay. It was nice meeting you." He says to her.

"Wait! It sounds like you are going on an adventure! Can I tag along?" she asks.

"Sorry, bu-"

"OF COURSE!" Skull kid shouts, interrupting me.

"Yay!" She yells hugging him. All three of us come out of the house. Yikes, I would hate to be the father of that girl. Something is wrong with his chromosomes.

"Don't ask, but Skull gal will be joining us." I say to the group. We travel along are way.


End file.
